birds and X's
by Lamelameusername
Summary: Raven has been dating robin, robin has been kissing starfire, red x has been In ravens room.  I suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer. I do not own teen titans**

**A note from the author.**

**Hello, this is my first story so I am sorry if it is really really bad please feel free to read and review thnks!**

**Chapter one:**

"_**Did ever raven sing so like a lark That gives sweet tidings of the sun's uprise?"**_

_**Bill Shakespeare**_

Raven sat up from her bed panting. The same dream had haunted her every night since trigon's little visit. Her heart pounded, and a bead of sweat traced her face. She looked around her room nervously; no one was in her sights. She gently stood and walked towards the door heading for her boyfriends room. She reached the door and lifted her fist to knock, it was then she heard, "Oh Starfire." It was not an oh Starfire of sympathy, or excitement, or anger, it was an 'oh Starfire' of lust.

Raven gasped. And took a step back, then turned and ran for her room. Upon reaching the door she closed it and slid down the inside. She felt the tears of betrayal running down her face as she buried her head in her hood and covered her face with her hands. She felt like she should have known, should have seen it coming. Starfire was always robin's favorite. Whenever they split up robin would always have himself with Starfire, and sometimes they wouldn't return home until hours after the mission ended. She felt like she should have known.

She felt her body racked with sobs, and she didn't know what to do. If she told robin she knew and she broke up with him she would feel more alone, and if she ignored it, robin would continue to cheat on her. She sat there for almost an hour before she felt someone's warm arms around her. She looked up slightly shocked that someone was in her room. She was leaning on the door and the window had been locked. The only way into her room was by teleportation, and if that had occurred then it would have set off one of Cyborg's alarms. She looked to her left and right into the skulked mask of red x.

Raven jumped slightly away from him, "How did you get in my room?" She asked as she tried to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"Sunshine the security here ain't all that great. Whatssamatter?" He asked, his smooth robotic voice trying to calm her. He stood and walked towards her and she scooted away again. He stopped and looked at her.

"Why are you in my room?" She asked trying to make her voice monotone again. But fear and pain and disgust were making it hard.

"No reason in particular, I was on the roof. Then my phone rang. Someone wanted me to steal something from Cyborg, I accidently snuck into your room not his. Whats wrong?" She could feel his sincerity. Part of her wanted to trust him, tell him the truth, part of her wanted to kill him for being in her room, part of her wanted to take her anger out on him and send him to another dimension and part of her wanted to leap of the ground and hug him.

He knelt down so his face was at her level, the skull mask was doing its purposed job, making him look intimidating. As if he could sense her discomfort he reached for the bottom of the mask and began to pull it off of his face. As it slid off gently raven took in his looks. He had black hair like robins only his was longer. It nearly reached his shoulders. It was cut so a large chunk of his bangs filled into his grey eyes. His skin was pale like that of a vampire, And his lips were a light pink.

He gave her a light grin and asked again, "Whats wrong sunshine?" she felt tears welling up in her eyes again as she wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. It was all the response he needed. He gently placed his hand on her back and his other hand pulled off her hood and gently stroked her hair. He soothed her with a few "shhhhh…." And a few, "It's all right." As she cried into his shoulder. He felt her body racked with sobs.

He sat up a bit moving her weight. "Comon." He said as he pulled her off the ground and rested her in his arms bridal style. He carried her to the bed and gently lowered her down. She looked at him tears still in her eyes as he sat next to her. He hugged her again and she relaxed against him slowly calming down. He played with the ends of her hair and thought about how beautiful she was without the blasted hood on. Eventually three hours had passed leaving it to be three in the morning and raven could feel red x falling asleep against her. She leaned back and looked up at his tired face; it was obvious that he hadn't slept in twenty four hours.

He smiled at her lightly, and calmly brushed a tear off of her cheek. "we should both get some rest." She said as if trying to find something that made sense.

"Right." He said, he started to stand but she grabbed his hand.

"But I don't want you to leave." She said, he looked at her nearly confused as to what to do.

"Alright, I can stay here." He said calmingly. She stood and pulled back the cover and slid herself onto the bed. Red x gently removed his tattered cape and crawled in behind her. The bed was large, but they each kept close to each other. Red x had his arm gently wrapped around her waist and she kept her hand on his. They fit perfectly together like a puzzle. With his free hand he gently played with the ends of her hair as they both drifted off into a light sleep.

**Okay so that was really bad…. If you like leave a comment!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer I own nothing….**

**A note from the author:**

**Okay, soooooo my first chapter…. REALLY BAD. I am not so sure this one is much better but… oh well. If ya don't like it don't read it. This chapter is very very short…..**

Chapter two

Raven woke up in her room alone. She had almost thought it was a dream. Almost. But Red x as usual had left a note letting her know he had been there. Red x had snuck into Ravens room before on multiple occasions. Usually he would come in, uninvited; she would yell at him, he would make a stupid comeback, then she would ignore him, he would sit in the chair located in the far corner, pick up a book (Or stare at her if he got bored), And they would peacefully ignore each other until he chose to leave. Sometimes she would fall asleep, and if she did he would leave her a note with a stupid comment on it and leave.

Never had she ever dropped her walls like that before. Never. She had let the enemy see her weakness, and not only that, she had let the enemy sleep in the same bed as her. She smacked herself in the forehead and picked up the note.

_Dear sunshine, _

_Sorry 'bout Robin. He is an Ass…. _

_I'll see ya tonight angel._

_~X_

Raven glared down at the paper and rolled her eyes. _I am so stupid!_ She yelled at herself as she threw back the covers and stood. She walked into the small bathroom that was in the far left corner of her room near the door. She looked in the mirror. Her hair was a mess and it was obvious she had been crying. _Oh Azar…._ She thought to herself. She picked up her small vials of makeup and made herself look presentable. She brushed out her hair and smoothed out her cloak. Then with one gentle tug she pulled her hood over her face. She walked out back into her main room and looked at the door. Still uncertain of how she was going to act around robin.

She walked down the stairs and into the empty main room. She walked into the small area that was the designated kitchen area and began to make herself some tea. Then she heard Robin coming upstairs from his morning workout. He walked in wearing his gray sweatpants and a white wife beater. He had a white towel thrown across his shoulders. He walked up to raven and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey, Rae." He said reaching his arms out for a good morning hug. She leaned into him gently placing her hand on his sweaty back. He released her and gently kissed her nose. She rolled her eyes (though he couldn't see because of her hood) and turned back to making tea. "How'd ya sleep?" He asked taking a sip of his premade coffee that was on the counter.

"Fine." She said listening to the kettle of water as it screamed. She took it off and poured some into her favorite Tea cup and took a sip.

**Ya see I told you it was short. REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the teen titans or Payless.**_

_**A note from the author: Hi. I personally think this is a horrible story line, but obviously if you are reading it ya must like it soooooo….. Might I introduce Chapter three,**_

_Chapter three_

_A love, a life._

Starfire came down stairs in her uniform ready for a day of fighting villains. "Hello Friend Raven!" Starfire said as she entered the kitchen. Raven Ignored her and walked past her into the living room.

"I was thinking that perhaps you and I could venture into the mall of shopping later today." Starfire said to raven following her into the living room. "I saw this new Shoe in Payless that I wish to buy. "

"Sure Star. Whatever." Raven said picking up a book that she had left on the coffee table.

{O_O} =^-^=

Jason teleported into his room soon after Raven had fallen asleep. He knew this wasn't… _HER_. He walked over to his bed and pulled off his mask. He held it in hands and thought for a moment, "Why did I steal this damn thing….."

"I Don't know Jason. Why do you do a lot of things?" His sister said behind him.

"Veronica….. I thought you were in Paris with mom….." He said without looking at her. She flipped her black hair behind her shoulder.

"One can only take so much of mom, I came back early. Any luck finding dad?" She asked.

"Ronnie, I stopped looking for him two years ago, He left…. He's good at hiding." Veronica came close to him and took the mask out of his hands.

"Ya know last year when one of my old friends emailed me that news story saying that the 'Famous' Red x suit had been stolen, I could only know it was you." She said as she looked the mask over, "Wow…. A great steal Jason. Last time you and I talked you said you were going to stop stealing things. What happened?"

"I missed the adrenaline… and Plus those anti-depressants stopped working." He said he still wouldn't look at her.

"Sweetie that is when you go to your psychiatrist and ask for new meds." She said trying to look into his Blue green eyes. But his black Hair hid them from her.

"What about you Ronnie? Ya still in the business of killing people?" Jason said snatching the mask out of her hand and throwing it on the bad. He pulled his shirt off and threw it down and walked towards the closet. Veronica stared at the multiple scars on his back.

"Jason…."

"They're scars they won't heal. I am sorry." Jason said pulling out a black button up shirt. He pulled it on and made quick work of buttoning it up.

"Yeah. I am still a hired gun." She said quietly as if ashamed.

"How in hell did this family get so messed up. I mean think about it. You're an assassin, our dad was abusive, and he left us…. Our mom Ran away to Paris….. You lived with her for the past two years and we talked twice. Jacob is dead." Jason said pulling out a black pair of pants, He pulled them over his Red x pants and pulled out his back pack. He put the shirt and the mask inside and made sure his shirt covered his Belt.

"I don't wanna talk about him."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own the teen titans. Or hot topic for that matter. Or before their eyes. Or avril Lavigne. Or anything else. **

**A note from the author: Hello. This Chapter is just as short as the other ones, **

**Chapter Four:**

**Jobs.**

Jason worked in hot topic. It was relatively boring besides the fact that he got to play whatever music he wanted however loud he wanted. He gently slid in his lip piercings as he turned the volume up on the speaker system. The song was Seven Ate Nine By Before Their Eyes. Jason Pulled out his cell phone and glanced at his newly received Text message. "Hey X, Got something 4 ya ta steal. Met me 2night at da pier. Cya la8ter." He read. He rolled his eyes. It annoyed him when his employers (Most of which were over thirty four) Tried to text like a teenager. It made sense to him to screw with them. "K cu den. Btw wtf ws up wit da lst hst." (AkA okay, See you then, by the way, what the _frick_ was up with the last heist?) No reply came making Jason smile. He knew that eventually the man would look on his daughter's computer and use some of his intelligence to figure out what he had said.

A young girl walked into the store and started to browse as Jason stared off into space at particularly nothing. _What could Damien possibly want to steal now? _Jason thought absentmindedly to himself as the girl came to the front with a hat and a pair of gloves. "Heey there." He said to the blond chick as he scanned her purchases. "You want the receipt in the bag?" He asked

"Actually can you print off two copies of the receipt?" She asked leaning on the counter.

"Sure," He replied typing some numbers on the Cash register. "Not for you I assume?"

"My best friend and my boy friend." She replied patiently as he placed the receipts in the bag. "Thank you." She said as she walked off with the bag.

"Your very welcome." He replied quietly as he stared at her butt as she left. More customers came in and out of the store. No one particularity interesting came in until….

"Rachel, Is this Not your favorite store in the mall of shopping?" A red haired girl said pulling a girl with black hair into the store. The black haired girl named Rachel by her friend was wearing all black. She looked like Avril Lavinge on the cover of Let go. the girl with the red hair pulled 'Rachel' throughout the store picking up everything and touching everything else.

"Sta-stephanie." 'Rachel' Said to her friend. "I wanna go home. I don't have any money anyway."

"Robin gave me the 'wads of cash', Yes?" She said holding up her arms which held several bags from JC penny, Claries, Payless, Icings, and just about every other store in the mall. It was then that Jason realized that they were the titans. _No one talks like that accept Starfire. No one Talks like that and knows someone named Robin. Crap…. Crap…. Crap…. _Jason thought. Starfire picked up about eighty pairs of earings, some bows, a tutu, and some hats and threw them into Ravens arms. Then Starfire Led her up to the cash register. Jason managed to keep his cool, but he could feel his heartbeat increasing when raven stared at him the whole time. He put all of the items into two bags and handed them to Starfire.

"Go ahead steph, I'll be right out." Raven instructed Starfire. Jason watched as Starfire left.

"What are you doing here, Rae?" Jason said to her.

"How did you know it was me?"

"Faces don't lie like wigs do."

"Are you kidding you can tell it's a wig?"

"I can, civilians, not so much, I didn't know titans got the day off." He said leaning on the counter.

"Whatever, listen, about last night?"

"Yeah?" He said excited.

"It… It never happened okay?"

"But…"

"No. It didn't happen."

"Then you don't know what I look like or where I work, in which case we never had this conversation in which case, to me it still happened."

"No, It didn't, X. Because if you think it did, I will personally end you."

"How much does that cost?"

"Uhh.. Your such a p.." Raven started as Starfire walked back in.

"Friend Rachel, Robin has called, we must go,"

"Bye, Uhh…" Raven started, she looked at his name tag, "Jason."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own the titans**

**A note from the author: Yeah, I have no excuses.**

**Chapter five**

"Mumbo Jumbo!" A large bunny went whizzing through the air, nearly hitting Starfire before it detonated.

"We have to hurry if he keeps this up the whole building will collapse!" Robin yelled. Raven used her magic to pick a copier and send it flying at mumbo, but just before it could hit him he disappeared into his hat, and after it passed he reappeared.

"Mumbo Jumbo!" he yelled again. Magic cards came shooting from his hat and exploded all over the room, now there was so much smoke it was hard to see,

"Titans! Evacuate the building, I have mumbo!" Robin yelled, They listened and ran up the stairs, Cyborg in front,

"I'll take the first three floors," He called, "Starfire, you take floors four through six, BB you take seven through ten, raven up get the upper floors," Raven nodded and ran up the stairs as fast as she could to the top. She started on the top floor, lowering people out the windows down to the ground, this was long and tedious work, but quicker than trying to ram them all down the stairs. When she finally reached the eleventh floor most people had evacuated on their own accord. The foundation cracked and she felt the whole building shake.

"LOOK OUT!" Someone yelled. Then the lights went out, both in the building, and in ravens head.

- six hours later-

_Where am i?_ raven thought, she tried to move, but couldn't tried to open her eyes but couldn't see. _Where the hell am i? _

"I am going to take the blindfold off of you, but you first have to promise not to tell bird brain what you see." A familiar voice said,

"…okay." She said, her voice was low and raspy, and she hurt all over. Slowly Jason removed the blindfold and put a wet washcloth on her forehead.

"You shouldn't have been up there…" he was saying.

"Why were you up there." Raven said removing the wash cloth and sitting up, she was wearing nothing but a robe, and blushed horribly, "And why did you…." Her hands were glowing with magic.

"A building collapsed around you, I had to check you for wounds anyway."

"And removing my undergarments?" she said, a slight tone of anger taking to her voice,

"I'm not a perv girly, I had my sister do it."

"Why were you up there?"

"I was keeping an eye on you."

"Because I am a child who needs to be helped?" She sat up and swung her feet over the bed, "I am not your responsibility, X, I am not yours, I don't need your help."

"Obviously…" he grumbled.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing**

**A note from the author: Hi! I know it's been a while, I am still not thrilled with this story but I am on vacation and, Lucky me, Caught a cold. So I have some free time on my hands this week and I will be trying to update all of my ongoing stories and start my sequel for "Winner Take all and then some", So that being said, I have decided that this chapter is where the story really… starts. And It will mostly be about Raven leaving Robin for Jason. Okay… Here is the Chap:**

**Chapter 6**

"Wonderful, can I go home now?" Raven asked. Jason looked at her skeptically.

"My sister is washing your clothes, when they are dry you can go, for now though, you want something to eat?" He asked, She looked at him.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Excuse me?" He asked, She rolled her eyes,

"This whole 'I'm Here for you' act, I am not going to get you anything for it." Raven said,

"It's not an act, is it such a bad thing that I care about you?"

"You're the bad guy, you have to have some sort of ulterior motive." Raven demanded,

"Believe that if you must, but it isn't true."

"Then why?" Raven asked,

"Well… I suppose, at the start, It was fun to sneak into a titan's room… I am an adrenaline junkie. But now… I guess I see you as a friend." Jason explained. "Do you want something to eat?"

"….I guess."

"Okay, now we are getting somewhere." Jason decided, he walked out and into the kitchen to find her something to eat. Veronica was sitting on a stool near the counter reading a newspaper.

" You're being an idiot about this." She said, "If you are going to be her 'friend' you might as well get something out of it. A get out of jail free card or some cool weapons or something."

"I'm not like you,"

"But you are Jason. What are you bipolar!"

"YES!" He said, He jerked open the fridge and pulled out the orange juice. "I thought you would have remembered that little detail."

"Well bipolarbear, you can't have it both ways, you can't be an arsonist and be friends with the fire chief." She mused,

"That is what you think." Jason decided, He took a muffin off of the counter and walked back into his room. He saw raven sitting on the bed, and for some reason, thought it was sexy. But perhaps that was just the knowing that all she had on was his robe.

**Another Note: Ahhhh…. If you have any ideas on how the story should progress from here, please let me know… I realllly don't like this one…**


	7. Sudden Ending

**A note from the author: Hey guys, I know its been a while… I don't really see this story as going anywhere so this will be the last chapter. I will make it ending-ish, and Maybe in a few months if I am feeling it I will write a sequel…**

**Disclaimer: Yeah…. I don't own anything… cept veronica…**

The End

*Three weeks Later*

"I am breaking up with you." Raven said,

"You're…what?" Robin asked, he turned off the TV and leaned forward.  
"You are cheating on me with Starfire, and I am interested in my friend Jason." Raven said, she shrugged, "I am done."

"Rae I-"

"Don't even try." She interrupted. A few minutes passed and he stood.  
"If that is really how you feel, then would you mind if me and Starfire began dating?" Robin asked, She shrugged, even though this was killing her on the inside.  
"Go ahead." He left the room, probably to go ask her out. Raven stood, closed her magazine and walked back towards her room. Red X was sprawled out on her bed, dead asleep.

"Napping Are we?" Raven asked, He smiled as he was not wearing his mask, and put a pillow over his face.

"Five more minutes."

"I need consoling now though."

"Oh?"

"I broke up with Robin." She said, He sat up and removed the pillow,  
"Rae I am so sorry."

"I wish he would have said that." She replied, She sat down on the bed. "Are all boys cheating Idiots?"

"Not me, no. I think I am pretty smart." He stated, he smiled and hugged her from behind, "It's going to be okay…" He breathed, "But since you're not dating Bird Boy anymore… wanna give a villain a chance?" She looked back at him a little shocked,

"We just met the 'friends' barrier."

"Well, yeah, we've been friends for a bit… but I liked you even before."

"Well you have a lot of baggage, what with your father and mother and sister, and things of that nature."

"You want to talk baggage, Ms. Demon father? Besides I might not be in the same country as my mother but at least I stayed on the same planet. And… you don't have any sisters for me to make fun of… so I will have to make fun of my own, she is a sick wackadoodle."

"And you 'Bipolarbear,'?"

"You are pretty bipolar too, rae." He sighed, "If you don't want to go out that is fine I just-"

She turned around and kissed him hard on the lips. "Would you shut up X?"

"Yes, My little Bird."


End file.
